Mirai Pan
by Candy the Duck
Summary: ok so this is about mirai pan and her life in the mirai time line. tp but not your normal tp
1. Chapter One

Hi Candy the Duck here! I've been around for some time but I've never posted a fic so be nice!

A seventeen-year-old Mirai Trunks was nodding polity as his widowed mother babbled on about a _time machine, _of course he didn't think it would work but he didn't want his poor mother to lose hope it was all she had left (besides himself) suddenly he felt a ki rise to an astonishing height that seemed some how familiar yet he was sure he had never felt it before. That ki was dangerously close to where the androids were! "Trunks have you been listening to me" that ki was nearing that of a super saijin "got to go mom, be back later " Trunks said as he ran out of the house and took off into the air.

How'd you liked chapter one? Ya I know its short but please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ack! I keep forgeting to save!!! Thank you all that reveiwed! This chapter is better and longer! At least **I** think it's better...

**ladybugg Aricodo Tokyogurl1 and DBZAngelX thank you all verrrry much! hope you reveiw again!!**

'NO! These stupid machines are not going to kill mommy' thought a very young female demi-saiyin.  
  
The little girl and her mother had been searching for food in a part-demolished-but-inhabited city when the androids,  
17 and 18 decided to have some "fun". They immediately noticed the beautiful woman and the tailed girl. Soon after they began hurting the human.  
  
17 was strangling 'mom'. The child ran toward the bored looking 18 and punched her in the gut. 18, who had taken the attack full force, stumbled back a bit surprised that it had actually hurt. "I'm not in the mood to play with you child. Your going to die now" 18 calmly stated.  
  
17 let go of the blue eyed woman and was blocking every thing 'mom' threw at him, with a sickening smirk on.  
  
"Oh come on sister have a little fun" the dark haired android said.  
  
"No" 18 responded simply. She lunged forward and hit the young girl in the face, sending her crashing in to a former bank building. Before she could get up 18 'kindly' gave her a kick that slammed her into more buildings. Minutes later the tailed one got up and flew at the lighter haired machine. Punched and kicks went flying few landing on 18 most landing on the child  
  
17 was playing catch with 'mom', by throwing her into the air and catching her ...some of the time.  
  
The girl was losing energy fast she hadn't eaten or slept for over 24 hours and the danm android was beating the crap out of her. If she was going to die it didn't matter she'd be with her father and other her mother said he'd spoken of,  
but she wasn't going to let them kill mom. The girl reached deep inside to collect as much energy as she could and got in to position "Ka... Me...." her hands began to glow "KA..." a ball of blue light formed "Me...." 'This hast to work' "HA" the blue beam flew to ward 18 who had just remember where she'd seen the attack last. She stepped to the side,  
the blast only grazing a few pieces of her blonde hair. Completely drained the girl fell on her back.  
  
"Kill the brat's mother she ruined my hair!" The female killer screeched.  
  
Barley keeping her eyes open the child watched 17 simply rip her mother head off with no respect at all. The demi-saiyin forgot all the physical pain and fatigue all her felt was anger. She firmly stood and began searching for power within suddenly she was the center of a squiring white aura. Playing the death of her mother over and over again in her mind she told herself it was all her fault, she was too weak, she was to stupid. The anger exploded and the aura intensified. Her short black hair stood up and her eyes flickered blue, green. Screaming with tears down her face her hair turned a golden yellow and her deep black eyes turned turquoise. Realizing her power had somehow increased she rushed toward them faster then she'd thought possible.  
  
"Another" groaned 18.  
  
"Let's just kill this one too," 17 proposed  
  
They attacked her until unconsciousness witch hadn't taking long. The recent lack of food, rest, the pain, physical and emotional, and her transformation clouded her mind and made her fighting skills poor.  
  
Luckily a more qualified opponent had been watching and was ready to save the beaten girl.

**Who could it be thats going to save her? If you don't know you propilbly don't know dbz to well...anywho please review tell what I've done wrong or ,hopefully,right!!**

. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me candytheduck! Welcome to chapter 3! I don't think I put the ages up in the last two chapters hehehe sorry but in the last chapter Pan was 6 and Trunks was 17. Sorry some of you thought the way Videl was killed was to vicious but pan need a reason to ascend "The power comes in response to a need, not a desire" so instead of her really wanting it and imaging trunks dieing (like in so many p/t's) I gave her a reason to need power. And you guys I realize the first one was short you don't need to keep reminding me. Thank you all reviewers!**

**Reviewer response**

**Trugeta:** Yes it was Videl and Yes Trunks to the rescue

**Liz-AKA-Mika:** You realize it isn't necessary to be married to have sex? Gohan is dead at this point. And you'll find out about Mr. Satan in this chapter (besides he wouldn't have that much money) This is FAN FICTION as in fiction as in not real that is make up by a fan I'm not going for "best writer ever" just posting a story I work on in my spare time. And thanks you think I did a"goiod job" other than being literate.

**ladybugg:** thanks so much!

**Kawaii Rin-chan: **yes the first chapter was rather short

**Tokyogurl1: **It wasn't soon but did update...

**DBZAngelX: **thank you!

**Day Dreamer006: **well I'm not exactly sure how the relationship will work out yet.... And thanks I was trying to make it different from the same ol' same ol'

**dragrdr:** Gohan is dead, and I couldn't wait for the next chapter ether then I remembered I had to write it.

**bitten by the kitten:** I love your name and thanks for loving my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z, never have, and never will.**

Ages

_Videl-26 _

_Pan-5 _

_Flashback Videl-19_

"Panny calm down! The food will be done soon," a woman said exhaustion evident in her voice. She glanced at her young daughter, who was pouting adorably, before taking the slightly burnt chicken out of the damaged pan.

The woman was Videl Satan; she had gorgeous blue eyes and thick short black hair

"Yum! Thanks Mom!" Pan somehow mumbled out as she began inhaling the food. Videl mentally sighed watching her little girl eat reminded her of her (pan's) father...

"MA-oM!" Pan barked abruptly pulling Videl from her thoughts

"Huh? Oh... yes?" Videl asked as she inwardly yelled at her self for zoning out.

"Um...I...Ur...." Pan shifted uncomfortably, "How come I don't have a grandpa?"

Videl's eyes widened as the question sunk in.

flashback   
Videl's P.O.V.

Where is he? That dumb ass! I bet he's going after the androids. I searched though the small Apartment. I share it with my unfortunate over confident father. He'd told me to go out and try to meet people my age. Foolishly I thought he'd really meant it he just wanted to get rid of me long enough to look for those damn killing machines. Ever since he'd won the tournament, my father's been thinking he's all that. I slammed the door of the crummy building and began briskly jogging toward the large flashes of light. What about the previous winners? I don't see Son Goku or Tienshinhan lying to their kids to fight freaky robot fling things. Not that I even know if they have children and they might even be dead.

My grumbling stopped as stumbled across what was previously mini mall. Now it was in shambles. Smoke and cries of pain were filling the air. Both made my eyes burn. Just as the stench of blood invaded my nostrils, fear invaded my mind. But maybe he didn't find the androids I told myself not believing a word. I shoved over some bricks to continue identifying the bodies, some I recognized only as corpses of former human beings.

"Videl!"

**That's it! Please review!**


End file.
